


Niech gra, niech gra melodię sprzed lat

by wookami



Series: Rozmowy przy steinwayu [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tytuł to fragment utworu "Deszcz w Wiedniu" autorstwa Andrzeja Waligórskiego. Można też odsłuchać na YT w wykonaniu Grotowskiego i Zwierzchowskiej.</p></blockquote>





	Niech gra, niech gra melodię sprzed lat

\- Opowiedz mi o Wiedniu. – Forma, zdawałoby się, prośby bez trudu zmieściła się w formie swoistego rozkazu, w najlepszym razie hardej propozycji.

\- Po co? – spytał szorstko Roderich. Interlokutor to przemilczał i czekał spokojnie. To wyczekiwanie było drażniące, przychodziło Gilbertowi tak naturalnie, jak gdyby także naturalnym było, że Roderichowa duma ze stolicy - za którą doprawdy nie trzeba się było wstydzić - weźmie górę nad wszelkimi wątpliwościami. – Byłeś, kto nie był?

Nie padło ni półsłówko odpowiedzi, więc Austriak znów podjął temat, czego jednakowoż nie planował zbyt długo kontynuować.

\- Widziałeś mój gotyk i mój barok. – Wahał się chwilę, ważył słowa, wyceniał, jaka ich liczba przedstawiałaby się najbardziej stosownie. Nie wiedział, do jakiej miary przyrównywał, co stanowiło górną granicę i czego – subtelna podpowiedź odnośnie tego, co rozmówca miał sam wiedzieć? Chciał po prostu, żeby Gilbert nie zwracał się do niego w ten sposób – jak gdyby znał go, najzwyczajniej przejrzał, ale i jakby nigdy nie słyszał czy nie pamiętał ich, rozlicznych, rozmów. A Edelstein nie mówiłby tylko po to, by jego słowa zapomniano; przecież nawet nie próbował zwracać się do Gilberta tak, jakby każde kolejne opowiadanie zupełnie nic nie znaczyło. Bo gdzieś, kiedyś, jakoś wszystkie chwile zleją się w znaczenie. – Mój Hofburg.

Beilschmidt spoglądał wciąż, jako i od początku nieszczęsnej konwersacji, poza Rodericha, który powinien, solennie powinien być zły, może zraniony, z przekonaniem, iż się go nie słucha, a nie był; spokój o to, że Gilbert od początku do końca uważa, również zdawał się naturalny.

 Jak gdyby i Edelstein rozszyfrował drugą stronę.

\- A u Karola Boromeusza na Karlsplatz zawsze grają „Requiem” – dopełnił Prusak.  – Lubię, kiedy to powtarzasz. A ty nigdy nie chcesz, jakby nie można było raz jeszcze o tym samym. Jakby z rozmowy na rozmowę coś musiało się zmienić, jakby nie można było się za dobrze znać i czasem nudzić. A to co było, co jest… ja to lubię.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł to fragment utworu "Deszcz w Wiedniu" autorstwa Andrzeja Waligórskiego. Można też odsłuchać na YT w wykonaniu Grotowskiego i Zwierzchowskiej.


End file.
